Cleary Day, Cloudy Day
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka bertemu dan jalan-jalan di kota Konoha yang telah dihiasi lampu-lampu Natal. Sasuke membuat surat untuk Sakura, dan Sakura buat surat untuk Sasuke melalui merpati putih. Keajaiban membuat mereka bersama. Impian dan harapan akan mereka akan kembali pada awalnya. Dedicated for Michelle I. Xe and Prince Charming! #23


**Clear Day, Cloudy Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Peringatan: **OOC and typos/AU/Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

_Dedicated for Michelle I. Xe and prince charming._

**.o.O.o.**

_Ini memang bulan yang unik, penuh dengan hari indah namun berubah menjadi hari berkelabu berawan. Menunggu cuaca cerah, namun berubah menjadi turunnya salju._

_Tiada hari tanpamu membuatku merasa terusik dan kesepian. Setiap melihat hari cerah, aku selalu bisa merasakan kamu tersenyum. Tapi, setiap melihat langit berawan, aku selalu bisa merakan kegundahan dan kegalauan tanpa dirimu._

_Inilah pesan dari perasaanku untukmu. _

_Semoga kamu tidak menangis ataupun marah karena hari cerah maupun berawan adalah tanda bahwa itu adalah perasaanku saat itu, bahagia dan sedih._

Sakura memandang langit cerah. Hari ini hari hebat di mana tidak ada hujan salju. Walaupun dingin tetapi sangat menghangatkan karena pemuda yang dia rindukan sudah datang. Gadis berambut merah muda ini memang tidak bisa keluar sendirian, jadi dia minta pada sahabatnya untuk mengantar ke bandara di mana pemuda itu dan saudara-saudaranya akan datang.

Gadis berambut merah muda memakai syal panjang, jaket berwarna merah muda, dan celana panjang yang tidak terlalu ketat. Tentu Sakura tidak mau membawa sang kakak menuju tempatnya dan mengantar sampai tujuan. Sakura tidak mau membiarkan Sasori menghentikan langkahnya bertemu dengan pemuda paling dirindukannya.

"Kak Sasori, aku pergi dulu bersama kak Hinata!" seru Sakura kepada Sasori yang tengah bermain-main bersama teman-temannya di dalam kamarnya.

Sasori dengan sigap keluar kamar menemui Sakura, "Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau pergi bersama kak Hinata untuk bertemu sahabatku," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Sasori menolak.

"Aku mau pergi! Titik!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangan, manyun. "Aku harus ketemu dengan 'dia'."

"'Dia' itu siapa dulu?" tanya Sasori mengangkat alis.

"Yang penting aku mau pergi karena aku sudah janji dengan kak Hinata. Kak Hinata sudah menunggu aku di luar," Sakura menunjuk arah pintu keluar di mana gadis berambut biru sedang menunggu Sakura di ambang pintu. "Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kak Hinata."

"Hanya pergi sama dia, 'kan?" tanya Sasori lagi berkacak pinggang.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi Sakura tidak suka berbohong. Mau tidak mau, ini pertama kalinya Sakura berbohong kepada Sasori. Kalau tidak, Sakura tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke, Sai, dan Ino telah datang ke Konoha sekalian bertemu Hinata yang duluan datang ke Konoha.

"Aku memang hanya bersama kak Hinata. Nanti sore, kami akan pulang," sahut Sakura tersenyum walaupun hatinya tidak pasti karena sewaktu-waktu Sasori akan mengetahui suatu saat nanti.

"Baiklah," semenit kemudian Sasori sudah melayangkan jawaban kalau Sakura boleh pergi dengan Hinata. "Tapi..." Sakura mulai menelan ludah, "Hanya sampai sore dan tidak boleh malam-malam pulangnya."

Sakura gembira sambil melompat-lompat bertepuk tangan, "Yeayy! Kak Sasori terima kasih!" Sakura memeluk Sasori. Sasori juga membalas pelukannya. Sakura lepaskan pelukan, dan berlari ke tempat Hinata menunggu. Sebelum pergi, Sakura melambai-lambai tangan kepada Sasori, Sasori membalasnya. Dan pergilah Sakura dan Hinata menuju bandara.

* * *

Di bandara Konoha, ada dua pemuda dan seorang gadis manis duduk di kursi tunggu. Mereka menunggu kedua gadis yang belum diketahui keberadaan di bandara ini. Tentu saja, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun ini sangat kesal sambil menghela napas.

"Hentikah hela napasmu itu, Sasuke!" bentak Sai kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik tajam kepada Sai, "Biarpun kamu melirikku setajam itu, aku tidak pernah takut padamu."

"Aku paling tidak suka kalau harus lama menunggu seperti ini!" Sasuke kesal sekali. Sudah 30 menit, jemputan tidak kunjung datang.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Inilah bukti bahwa kamu paling tidak pernah sabaran!" Sai terus memarahi sang kakak.

"Bukannya itu kamu, Sai?!" Sasuke bangkit dari dudukkan menantang Sai.

Sai mengedikkan bahu, menyeringai. "Kalau aku begitu, tentu kamu juga."

Sasuke ingin marah, tapi perbuatannya itu berhenti karena mendengar suara manis entah dari mana. Sasuke menoleh dan berbalik. Di sana ada gadis berambut merah muda dan gadis berambut biru panjang menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke salah tingkah melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang cantik, tapi manis. Sasuke duduk terdiam.

"Sasuke! Sai! Ino!" teriak Sakura menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Sai bangkit, mendekati dua gadis tersebut. "Apa kalian kak Hinata dan Sakura?"

"Hu-um!" Sakura mengangguk, Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali. "Apa kamu bernama Sai..." Sakura melihat gadis kuning pirang berusia sepuluh tahun, "... Ino?"

"Kak Sakura...!" Ino berlari memeluk Sakura. "Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Ino."

Sakura mengelus rambut Ino. Sakura memandang pemuda berambut biru dongker sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sinis. Sakura merasa Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke di e-mail-nya. Tentu saja secara langsung berbeda daripada kemarin-kemarin. Sakura lepaskan pelukan, lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa kamu Uchiha Sasuke, adik kak Itachi?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali, tanpa memandang Sakura. Sai melihatnya, hanya nyengir. Ditarik lengan Sakura, berbisik kepadanya. Pemandangan ini membuat Sasuke kesal pada Sai yang langsung menghantam Sakura tanpa minta izin darinya.

Sakura tersenyum pada sesuatu dibisikkan Sai. Tentu saja Sasuke bingung apa yang dikatakan Sai. Sasuke ingin memukul Sai karena telah mengambil Sakura darinya. Untung saja, Hinata hentikan Sasuke sebelum terjadi sesuatu.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu dengan adiknya Itachi," kata Hinata, tersenyum.

"Kak Hinata?" Sasuke kaget kemunculan gadis cantik. Usianya dua puluh tahun, tentunya. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu kak Hinata di sini. Senang berkenalan dengan kak Hinata."

"Senang juga bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum, namun pandangannya teralihkan pada Sai dan Sakura. Mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil sewaan milik Hinata. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sasuke mengambil koper dan ransel dibantu oleh Ino dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga menuju mobil warna putih.

* * *

Di dalam mobil, Sai dan Sakura bercakap-cakap ria sedangkan Sasuke di samping Sai, termangu tidak berkata. Hinata melihat dari lewat kaca spion, punya suatu usulan. Sebelum menuju penginapan, Hinata akan mengajak ketiga saudara Uchiha ini dan Sakura ke tempat indah. Sekalian melihat cahaya-cahaya lampu Natal.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura gembira. Wajah gembira Sakura tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Sakura ke taman di mana lampu-lampu dihiasi pernak pernik Natal. Sai, Ino, dan Hinata tersenyum. Mereka berbisik diam-diam. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di tempat ini. Mereka pun beranjak dari situ tanpa diketahui keduanya.

"Indah sekali!" Sakura berputar sambil melihat lampu-lampu indah dan pohon-pohon kering tapi, tetap cantik. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke ke tempat-tempat indah dan Sasuke tidak menolak.

Mereka berdua mendekati burung-burung kecil yang lucu. Sakura menangkapnya, Sasuke nyengir. Sakura punya suatu permohonan begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang telah disediakan. Sakura menutup mata terdahulu lalu menulis apa yang diinginkannya selama ini. Sasuke juga sama.

Sakura melipat kertas itu menjadi dua bagian, melirik Sasuke. "Apa keinginanmu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak akan kuberitahu," Sasuke menjulurkan lidah kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya manyun.

Sasuke melipat surat itu dan memasang surat-surat itu termasuk Sakura ke burung-burung merpati kecil. Dikaitkan surat itu memakai tali telah disediakan. Sasuke dan Sakura menerbangkan burung-burung itu ke atas langit tentunya. Merpati-Merpati kecil itu terbang.

Sakura menutup mata dan berdoa. Sasuke melihat kecantikan Sakura diantara cahaya lampu, tersenyum. Didekatkanlah wajah Sasuke untuk mencium Sakura. Sakura kaget, memegang pipinya yang dicium Sasuke. Sasuke hanya nyengir dan Sakura memerah merona.

Sasuke dan Sakura bergandengan tangan. Mereka melihat boneka kecil, permen-permen dan cokelat-cokelat. Mereka berdua juga mengunjungi toko jual pernak-pernik Natal dan Tahun Baru.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah boneka dan permen manis, "Kak Itachi sudah berikan kamu bunga Lili dan permen Vanilla. Sekarang giliranku memberikanmu sebuah boneka Kelinci dan permen manis rasa cokelat."

Sakura gembira mendapatkan boneka kelinci dan permen manis dari Sasuke. Sakura memiringkan kepala ingin tahu, "Kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau kak Itachi berikan aku permen vanilla dan bunga Lili?"

"Hanya aku dan kak Itachi yang tahu," Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Dasar Sasuke pelit," Sakura cemberut, tapi ekspresi berubah senyum. "Terima kasih atas boneka dan permennya."

"Sama-sama," Sasuke membelai rambut merah muda Sakura.

Awan gelap muncul menggantikan kecerahan langit. Turunlah kristal salju berwarna putih menghantam tanah yang bersih. Sasuke dan Sakura menengadahkan pandangannya ke langit, tidak menyangka kalau salju akan turun juga.

"Salju! Cantiknya! Biasanya aku selalu lihat salju di rumah dan jarang sekali keluar. Itu pun harus minta izin kepada ayah, ibu dan kak Sasori," Sakura mengulurkan telapak tangan menangkap salju yang dingin di tangan telanjang.

Sasuke melihat tatapan kesepian Sakura, "Apa kamu kesepian?"

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih senang di rumah, di kamarku sendiri daripada keluar rumah. Di sana tempatku yang tenang tanpa ada rasa berbisik," Sakura tersenyum. "Apalagi hari ini ada kamu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kalau kamu tidak mau kesepian. Lihatlah langit. Kalau langit cerah, itu artinya aku bahagia. Kalau langitnya berawan, itu artinya aku sedang sedih dan butuh kasih sayangmu. Sama seperti aku melihat langit sambil memikirkanmu. Kamu menangis atau gembira."

Sakura menoleh Sasuke, ada tatapan sedih di sana. "Apa kamu kesepian juga?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak kesepian lagi karena ada kamu di sini." Sasuke memandang langit, "Aku merasa kalau kak Itachi juga berada di sini. Melihat kita dan menjaga kita."

Sasuke menggamit tangan Sakura, menariknya pergi ke sebuah taman. Mereka berbaring di mana tumpukan salju mulai menggunung. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura yang bingung pada kelakuannya.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini sebagai bukti kalau aku bersama denganmu," Sasuke memeluk Sakura, membenamkan kepala Sakura di dadanya. "Aku suka padamu, aku selalu suka padamu sejak kak Itachi memperkenalkanmu kepadaku. Namamu selalu teringat di kepalaku, namamu yang manis. Kata kak Itachi, kamu adalah adik perempuan yang hebat setelah Ino. Terima kasih sudah datang di kehidupan kami."

Sakura mendengar detak jantung Sasuke, bunyi yang sangat cepat. Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke, "Aku juga suka kamu, Sasuke. Sejak aku bertemu kak Itachi, dan mendengar kabar kalau kak Itachi meninggal membuat hatiku sakit. Tapi, kamu-lah muncul di hadapanku memberikanku semangat dan selalu membuatku _move on_ di kala aku bersedih. Terima kasih sudah datang di kehidupanku yang unik dan manis ini."

"Dasar tukang bangga."

"Memang," Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "Itulah kehebatanku."

"Terima kasih cahayaku."

"Terima kasih juga pangeran terhebat."

Mereka berdua berpelukkan hingga tertidur pulas. Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau dinginnya salju bisa membuat tubuh mereka kedinginan. Untunglah, muncul seorang malaikat bersayap putih. Malaikat itu mendekati dua pasangan manis tengah tidur. Malaikat itu hanya menggeleng.

"Astaga, sudah tahu kalau tidak boleh tidur sini tetap saja dilakukan." Malaikat itu menggendong dua sejoli itu ke tempat di mana Sai menunggu. "Aku harap kalian hanya bermimpi tentangku."

Sai menunggu dua perempuan, perempuan kecil dan gadis remaja. Tapi, saat dilangkahkan kaki itu untuk pergi, langkah berhenti dan ditolehkan tatapannya ke seorang malaikat, mendekatinya. Sai mundur dan punggungnya ditahan oleh mobil putih. Malaikat itu meminta Sai membuka mobil, Sai setuju. Sai bisa melihat dua orang dikenalnya, tertidur saat masuk di jok mobil belakang.

"Kak Itachi...?" tanya Sai saat menutup mobil, dan malaikat itu mau pergi. "Apa yang kak Itachi lakukan di sini? Bukankah kak Itachi sudah datang waktu itu?"

Itachi menatap Sai, "Berjanjilah kalau ini adalah rahasia. Dan permohonan dariku untuk mereka, jagalah mereka berdua untukku. Juga jagalah orangtua kita. Jangan buat mereka sedih lagi setelah kepergianku."

Sai mengangguk, "Aku janji kepadamu, kak Itachi. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke, ayah, ibu, dan Ino begitu juga Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Sai."

Itachi membentangkan kedua sayap, meloncat ke langit di mana tempatnya berada. Saat malaikat itu pergi, awan menghilang dan berubah cerah. Sudah malam dan muncullah bintang-bintang indah. Sai sangat takjub pada langit berbintang. Dia tersenyum dan lega. Ditolehkan pandangannya ke dua insan tersebut.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian."

Burung-burung merpati terbang. Di sana ada dua buah surat milik Sasuke dan Sakura di masing-masing burung Merpati. Tali pita _pink_ milik Sakura dan pita warna hitam milik Sasuke. Di dalam surat itu tertulis untuk Sasuke dari Sakura.

_Kala aku memandangmu, aku sangat takjub padamu. Maafkan aku, kalau aku selalu mengataimu jelek, tapi kejelekkanmu berubah menjadi sebuah ketampanan bagiku. Aku berharap ini menjadi sebuah arti makna mendalam bagi kita berdua, aku dan kamu. Rasa syukurku kepadamu bertemu denganmu. _

_Keinginanku adalah semoga kita bersama dan selalu bercanda ria sampai tiba hari yang gelap berawan._

_Haruno Sakura_

Dan di dalam surat dari Sasuke untuk Sakura.

_Entah kenapa setiap mengenalmu, aku pasti akan tertawa. Aku ingin mengenalmu lewat kak Itachi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Setelah kak Itachi pergi, aku menemani hari-harimu dan membuatmu _move on_ di setiap kamu sedih. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih, makanya aku selalu bercanda padamu. Aku berharap ini pertanda sebuah takdir di mana aku bertemu denganmu di kala itu. Rasa syukurku bertemu denganmu hari ini adalah keajaiban._

_Keinginanku adalah semoga kita bersama dan selalu tertawa riang sampai aku menutup mata. Tapi, itu berubah menjadi cuaca cerah dengan matahari yang tersenyum._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

Sai memotret pemandang tidur itu sebuah kamera yang telah disiapkannya tentunya. Sai menyengir, tertawa riang melihat hasil jepretan. Disimpan kamera tersebut ke tas ransel. Sai pun menunggu di jok depan sambil menunggu Hinata dan Ino.

"Ini hari baik dengan hari cerah dan berawan."

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Syukurlah bisa tepat waktu! Fict _request _ dari _prince charming _untuk _princess sweetest_. Apalagi namanya. Memang rahasia untuk _princess_. Dan semoga _princess _ tidak marah dengan kerahasiaan saya dan _prince_.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saya minta maaf kalau ada OOC antara Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura. Saya sengaja melakukannya atas dasar sifat-sifat ketiganya. Harap di maklumi! :D

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/20/2012

**Published Date: **12/21/2012


End file.
